


Halloween Diet

by Evil_Fingers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Halloween, Halloween 2018, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Fingers/pseuds/Evil_Fingers
Summary: Pedir comida a domicilio, ver unas películas, acurrucarse en el sofa con su chico y follar como conejos. Un plan simple para la Noche de Halloween. La única noche del año en que merece la pena saltarse la dieta.





	Halloween Diet

**Author's Note:**

> Un poco tarde, lo sabemos. Gracias por leer y esperamos que hayáis tenido un horripilante Halloween.

  El problema de un piso pequeño era que no podías decorarlo para Halloween como Dios manda. El rellano era compartido, así que llenar la entrada del piso con calabazas horripilantes había quedado descartado. En su lugar, había pegado con celo a la puerta unas recortadas en cartulina naranja y para que no quedase tan soso, unos murciélagos de cartulina negra. En el interior se había conformado con encender un par de velas de cera con forma de calavera, que se habían deformado y apagado en menos de cinco minutos. No tenía ni punto de comparación a como lo celebraban en casa. Su madre era una artista de la decoración, conseguía que hasta usar el baño te diera repelús. Pero era lo que tenía independizarse, que empezabas desde el nivel cutre y te tocaba a ti sudar para ir subiendo.

  Se tiró sobre el sofá, ignorando los crujidos de protesta del mueble. Sus dedos volaron por el móvil, escribiendo con una mano mientras con la otra manejaba el mando a distancia en busca de algo decente que ver en la tele a pesar de que sabía que en Halloween, la programación solía apestar. Los mismos programas de refritos sobre creepypastas de cartón, los anuales recopilatorios de supuestos fenómenos paranormales captados por cámaras de vídeo y las largas sesiones de películas insulsas que, en el mejor de los casos, te ayudaban a conciliar el sueño.

  Él ahí, más aburrido que un muerto en su propio velatorio, y su novio Rob haciendo horas extra. Era con él con quien trataba de establecer contacto a través de la mensajería instantánea.

Corcorey, 20:13: «Me aburro ¿cuánto vas a tardar? Di le a tu jefe que es un capullo y ven aquí, que es Halloween ¡por todos lo santos! ¿quien trabaja en la fiesta más importante del año? Los pringados, esos lo hacen. Ven o te pongo los cuernos con el vecino.»

PerfectFuckBoy, 20:15: «Con cual de ellos? Miller el cincuentón de los gatos con problemas de contención de orina o el que está casado pero no vive con su mujer por cosas de la vida?. Lo estoy intentando, pero necesito terminar esto o tendremos que aplazar el viaje...»

Corcorey, 20:16: «Ser pobre es un rollo ¿y si nos hacemos supervillanos y robamos bancos? Los supervillanos siempre tienen pasta y esbirros, pero contratemos de los que valen para algo, paso de esos más tontos que el asa de un cubo»

PerfectFuckBoy, 20:20: «Ya tienes algo con lo que entretenerte hasta que llegue a casa. Busca en la sección de contactos del Tinder esbirros que quieran ser contratados para la dominación mundial. Tengo que cortar, mi compañera lleva un rato mirándome mal por estar con el móvil. Vendré pronto, mantén el sofá calentito para mi»

Corcorey, 20:21: «Vale, pero que conste que como tardes pediré la cena, me la zamparé entera y te tocará comer restos».

  Y hablando de comida... Corey estiró la mano que tenía libre para alcanzar el bol lleno de pistachos que había sobre la mesa. En la pantalla de la televisión sonó un trueno y Bela Lugosi, con su famosa capa de vampiro, comenzó a entrecerrar y abrir sugestivamente los ojos, tratando de conquistar y atraer al lado oscuro a una pobre muchacha que no hacia más que lucir palmito desde su primer minuto en pantalla. Empezó a reírse, se iba comiendo los pistachos poco a poco, mientras no dejaba de pensar en lo ridículas que eran todas esas películas sobre vampiros, hombres lobo, y otros seres sobrenaturales. Todas cortadas por el mismo patrón de acontecimientos, todas igual de aburridas. Al menos con las antiguas te podías echar unas risas, pero las modernas... Las modernas eran basura de la buena, olían a kilómetros de distancia desde el momento en que veías el cartel promocional y te quedaba claro de que iba todo el asunto.

  Fue un relámpago lo que iluminó la pantalla mientras sonaba el microondas. Corey se levantó del sofá a regañadientes, sobándose la espalda baja con tal resoplido de cansancio, que casi parecía a punto de poner un pie en la tumba de viejo y hastiado de la vida. Se arrastró, más que caminó, hasta la cocina en busca de las palomitas recién horneadas y aprovechó para investigar entre los numerosos panfletos de comida a domicilio que tenían pegados con imanes contra la puerta de la nevera y el lateral derecho de la misma. De casa, precocinada, de la llamada basura, europea, asiática… hmmm, africana, un mestizaje interesante con platillos varios de distintos países del continente que muchas veces no tenían el aspecto del plato original pero que daban el pego para los que, como él y su novio, no tenían ni idea de cocina. A ellos solo les interesaba llenar el estomago, procurar que la comida estuviera buena, y no terminar con una indigestión. Aún recordaba cuando habían pedido dos menús completos a aquel nuevo restaurante de comida India. Se habían pasado tres días con gases y dolores en el estomago. Una y no más.

  Empezó a seleccionar, de entre la interesante gama de locales con pedidos a domicilio, todos aquellos panfletos que tuvieran pinta decente. A un lado puso los favoritos, aquellos que ya sabían que ofrecían un servicio rápido y comida de calidad, y en otra mano llevaba los que todavía no habían probado. Estaba mirando un nuevo anuncio para un local de comida vietnamita cuando el timbre del teléfono fijo del salón le pegó un susto con su berrido en medio de la tranquilidad.

  A esas horas, un 31 de Octubre... solamente podía ser su madre o su hermana.

  —¿Diga?

  —¡Feliz Halloween! —gritaron los gemelos a través del aparato, riendo como maniáticos mientras se peleaban por ser el primero en hablar con su tío—. ¿Truco o Trato?

  —Hmmm... no sé, dejad que me lo piense. ¿Trato?

  —No vale, no estás aquí para darnos caramelos…

  Se quejó uno de ellos. No estaba seguro si era Zach o Cody, tenían el mismo tono de voz y apenas habían desarrollado diferentes peculiaridades en el habla como para poder diferenciarlos con facilidad.

  —Pues si elijo truco estamos en las mismas... Cuando vayamos a veros en vacaciones, el tío Rob y yo os vamos a traer muchos caramelos, ¿de acuerdo?

  —¿Y juguetes? Añadió uno de ellos con esperanza en la voz.

  —Algún juguete también.

  —¡Un perro! —chillaron al unisono, provocando que Corey tuviera que apartar el auricular de su oreja si no quería quedarse sordo—. Mamá dice que si nos portamos bien, nos va a dejar tener un perro.

  —Pues ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer, ¿no? Anda, pasadme con vuestra madre.

  Tres minutos después, y muchos «¡Mamá, el tío Corey quiere hablar contigo!», su hermana Amy cogió la batuta de la conversación.

  —¿Cómo estás, muerto de hambre?

  —Pues con hambre, pija asquerosa. Rob trabaja porque su jefe tiene el ano escocido y quiere que terminen el proyecto ya o ya. Si no lo hacen esta noche le va a quitar los próximos días libres.

  —Que mierda…

  —Ya te digo.

  Corey arrastró el teléfono fijo, los panfletos y el bol de palomitas —todo ello precariamente sujeto entre sus brazos— de vuelta al sofá. En la tele Bela Lugosi seguía acechando a mujeres de pechos turgentes mientras en el piso de al lado sonaba «I Put a spell on you». Al menos sus vecinos, los rancios que siempre escatimaban en bolsas de la basura usando cualquier recipiente en su lugar, tenían buen gusto musical.

  —¿Qué vais a hacer esta noche?

  —Teníamos planes para ir a una fiesta en casa de unos amigos, pero la han cancelado a última hora porque ella ha tenido que ser operada de urgencias por una apendicitis. Así que vamos a quedarnos en casa, ver algunas películas, pedir algo para cenar y follar hasta que el cuerpo aguante. ¿Y vosotros?

  Se oyó una leve estática al otro lado del aparato y después a su cuñado, peludo en todo el cuerpo excepto en la cabeza, donde había perdido cabello de manera prematura, gritar un «saluda de mi parte a tu hermano y a cómo se llame».

  —Ya lo has oído. Daros por saludados tú y «cómo se llame». Fiesta en casa de la tía Penny hasta las seis o siete de la mañana y después a dormir la mona. Los niños van a quedarse con la madre de Jack, que dice que ya está muy mayor para fiestas.

  —¿Lo dice la que siempre asegura que nos va a sobrevivir a todos porque no sabemos vivir bien y ella si?

  —Esa misma.

  —Perfecto —Corey se rió y después miró los panfletos extendidos sobre sus piernas—. Entre un buffet vietnamita, uno chino y otro coreano, ¿con cual te quedarías?

  —Creo que el vietnamita. El chino no me gusta y la comida coreana lleva demasiado picante para mi gusto.

  —¿Si?

  —Si algún día le ponen pimentón al té no me sorprendería ni un poco. Lo mejor es que busques un buen japonés de toda la vida o un buffet asiático en general. Así siempre sabes que acertarás.

  —Vale, anotado... Una cosa, ¿de verdad vas a arriesgarte a comprarles a los gemelos del mal un perro?

  —No, lo vamos a adoptar. Jack me ha prometido que iremos la semana que viene.

  —Con lo peludo que es… ¿No tienen suficiente con su padre?

  —Oh, por el amor de dios, Corey... te has pasado. Pero la voz de Amy sonaba más bien a que se estaba riendo a costa de su marido.

  Jack gritó desde algún punto lejano un «¡Te he oído Corey!» y dieron por finalizada la conversación cuando sonó el timbre en casa de Amy.

  —Bueno, me toca ir a servir caramelos y ponche de huevo.

  —¿De qué vas disfrazada?

  —¿Has visto alguna vez una película de Bela Lugosi o una de Christopher Lee? Me vale cualquier antigua donde salga alguna de esas chicas pechugonas que no sabes si está a punto de desmayarse del susto o correrse cuando la muerden en el cuello. De una de esas. Estilo campesina cachonda, pero en madre. Ya me entiendes.

  —¿En serio?

  —Súper en serio. Llevo corsé y todo. Me está matando las costillas, pero merece la pena.

  —Eres única. Feliz Halloween, hermana mayor asquerosa y repugnante.

  —Feliz Halloween, hermano pequeño irritante y cabrón. Te quiero.

  —Te quiero. Adiós.

  Colgó la llamada con un suspiro hondo. Lo que daría por estar ahora mismo allí, con los críos divirtiéndose, las manzanas asadas, el ponche, la recogida de caramelos. Papá y sus estúpidos disfraces. El abuelo contando batallas de juventud que parecían nunca tener fin y eran complicadas de creer. Mamá y su deliciosa comida. Dios lo que daría por un Red Velvet o un pastel de carne casero con la receta de su familia. A Rob se le haría la boca agua.

  Miró los tristes panfletos de comida a domicilio que tenía en el regazo y en seguida llamó su atención uno de comida asiática en general, pero versados sobre todo en japonesa. Precio súper asequible, con cuatro estrellas de cinco en Internet, recomendado y encima ponían que tardaban entre veinte minutos y media hora en traerte la comida. Decidido pues, ahora solo faltaba esperar a que Rob volviera a casa.

  Corcorey, 21:02: «¿Te queda mucho? Me aburro, estoy a punto de empezar a masturbarme y dejarte con los ganas para después».

  Rob no contestó de inmediato, en su lugar vio que varias veces escribía algo pero luego no enviaba nada. El timbre del piso sonó varias veces y Corey se levantó emocionado al escuchar las risas provenientes del pasillo. Era la señal, los niños del bloque iban a bajar piso por piso pidiendo caramelos antes de llegar al bajo C, donde se estaba llevando a cabo una fiesta infantil.

  Tenía que meterse en su papel previo a abrir la puerta. Echó un vistazo a su traje en el espejo que colgaba de la entrada, y se dio el visto bueno con un auto guiño antes de asir la perilla.

  —¡Truco o trato!

  —¡Vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

  Repasó a los tres niños que tenían extendidas sus cestas. El pirata que no faltaba ningún año, el superhéroe de moda y vaya, casualidades de la vida, una Alicia. Se inclinó hacia la niña, sacando el reloj de su levita mientras las puntas de sus orejas se doblaban hacia adelante por donde no alcanzaba el alambre.

  —Alicia, llegas tarde, pero mejor, los zombies vinieron sin invitación y ahora en vez de blanco soy verde y sólo como puding de zanahorias con cerebro. Así que voy a daros estos caramelos y chocolatinas que yo no puedo comerme.

  Los niños emitieron pequeños gritos de ilusión mientras recibían los dulces, la niña tiró de su traje para que se inclinara más y cuando estuvo a su alcance, le dio un beso en la mejilla, riendo por las cosquillas que le habían hecho los bigotes de su falso morro de conejito. En cuanto se alejaron custodiados por el adulto responsable de turno, cerró la puerta y miró el móvil.

  PerfectFuckBoy, 21:05: «Mi jefe estaba detrás de mi, me está mirando raro. Creo que ha leído los mensajes, ¿yuju?»

  Corcorey, 21:06: «Alégrate de que fuera un mensaje y no una foto picante, o puede que te hiciera trabajar horas extra para tener tiempo de llegar hasta aquí y seducirme él en tu lugar. Grrr, con lo que me ponen los cuarentones casados.»

  El timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar y esta vez, al abrirla, se encontró en el rellano del pasillo con una cara blanca, acompañada de un largo cabello negro hasta los hombros y un enorme saco que ya parecía bastante lleno. La cara no sonrió, sus labios pintados de negro permanecieron cerrados mientras Corey observaba ese par de ojos profundos y muertos, mirándole fijamente a la espera de los caramelos.

  —Buenas Noches, Ottis. ¿No vas a decir nada?

  El hombre, en medio de sus treinta tardíos, ni parpadeó. No dijo nada, simplemente sacudió una vez el saco, dejando claro que quería más mercancía dentro. Aunque Corey y Rob intentaban llevarse bien con todos sus vecinos, incluido el señor Hermann y su horrible pékines con exceso de peso, con Ottis Smith la cosa era distinta. La señora Roberts se lo había dicho varias veces; «el pobre es faltito, vamos que no tiene bien colocadas todas las tuercas dentro de la cabeza». Rondaban por los pisos de la zona varias historias sobre la vieja señora Smith, la viuda del séptimo A y sus tres hijos: Cletus, en la cárcel por asesinato, Obadiah veterano de guerra en silla de ruedas y con un brazo amputado, y el extraño Ottis. La señora Smith siempre decía que su hijo estaba perfectamente bien, lo que pasaba era que Ottis odiaba como iba el mundo a su alrededor, se lo decía todos los días en el desayuno. «Mamá el mundo es una porquería. Todo está mal, nada está en su sitio». Su pobre hijo se agobiaba porque nada funcionaba como debía de funcionar y por eso prefería no hablar.

  —¿Quieres una manzana de caramelo? El recubrimiento verde son mis tripas muertas...

  Intentó cortar el mal ambiente con un chiste fácil, pero aquellos inmensos ojos marrones seguían mirándole sin parpadear. Ottis volvió a sacudir la bolsa, esta vez más fuerte, y Corey captó el mensaje. Echó dentro un buen puñado de caramelos, palotes y gominolas de formas espeluznantes bajo la atenta mirada del otro hombre. Después le ofreció la manzana caramelizada de verde, empalada sobre un largo palo de madera.

  Ottis miró la manzana, después a Corey que ya sudaba frío y estaba deseando cerrar la puerta de una vez por todas, y le arrebató el palo con rapidez, dando un mordisco a la manzana antes de alejarse lentamente por el pasillo, sin decir nada, arrastrando su enorme corpachón sobre sus zapatillas de felpa de andar por casa. En alguna lejana parte del enorme edificio resonó la voz de la señora Smith.

  —¡Ottis, hijo, date prisa que se te enfría la leche con cacao!

  Corey cerró la puerta y echó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo fuera de los pulmones, apoyando las dos manos sobre la madera, bajando la cabeza un momento antes de serenarse. Había algo mortalmente extraño y terrorífico en Ottis Smith, algo que le ponía los pelos de punta a Corey. Rob siempre se reía diciendo que era un gigante retrasado nada peligroso, pero Corey no estaba tan seguro. Meneó la cabeza, incapaz de quitarse del todo la desafortunada sensación que siempre le quedaba encima después de encontrarse con su vecino, y pegó un respingo por el susto cuando el timbre volvió a sonar.

  Tres grupos de niños después se hallaba de nuevo sobre el sofá, escribiéndole a Rob mientras en la pantalla Michael J. Fox se las tenía que ver con fantasmas cabrones. Esta película si le gustaba, por ello estaba prestando más atención a la televisión que al móvil, donde Rob llevaba un rato sin dar señales de vida.

  «¿Te has muerto o qué?»

  «No, de hecho estoy cogiendo el taxi. Estoy allí en menos de media hora. Pide la cena» Corey sonrió, al fin.

 

1.

 

  Rob se aflojó un poco más la corbata. Estaba deseando quitarse el traje y enterrase en el sofá, para que Corey pudiera reconfortarle. El capullo de su jefe le había dejado claro que se las iba a hacer pasar putas hasta que le jubilaran, y para eso quedaba un año, uno muy largo en el cual sufriría su penitencia en silencio porque el Gran Jefazo —el Jefe de su Jefe, es decir, Mega Jefe— era el suegro de su Jefe y ambos estaban encantados de conocerse el uno al otro. En la oficina se bromeaba con que se chupaban las pijas respectivamente a puertas cerradas de lo mucho que se amaban.

  La puerta del ascensor se abrió, Rob se arrastró con cansancio por el pasillo, mesándose la base de la nuca donde sentía que se estaba formando un nudo de tensión. La puerta de su piso abierta, con las decoraciones medio rasgadas, hizo que sintiera un nudo mucho peor que el de la corbata apretarle con saña el cuello.

  Entró apresuradamente, sintiendo el pánico atenazarle las tripas ante la visión de un pie pálido y delgado asomando detrás del sofá. Agarró un paraguas de la entrada y dio la vuelta al mueble, esgrimiendo el arma improvisada en el aire, a punto de asestar un golpe a cualquiera que estuviera allí detrás escondido.

  —Hola cariño, ¿qué haces con el paraguas?

Corey le sonrió, con restos de sangre en los labios, sus colmillos brillando bajo la mortecina luz del televisor. Estaba arrodillado al lado de un chico japones que había dado sus últimos estertores hacía ya algunos minutos. El corazón le latió con protesta por el susto y bajo de su garganta de vuelta a su sitio.

  —¡¿En serio?! —preguntó ofuscado, bajando el paraguas hasta la altura de sus rodillas—. Me retraso cinco minutos de la hora prevista y te encuentro cenando. Dijiste que me esperarías. Además, creí que no íbamos a volver a pedir comida asiática después del último fiasco...

  Siguió hablando mientras volvía sobre sus pasos y cerraba la puerta del piso con sigilo, devolviendo el paraguas a su sitio mientras escuchaba como Corey terminaba de sorber lo que quedaba de su cena. Un japonés frío no era lo que había esperado para Halloween.

  —Lo siento, tenía mucha hambre y él ya estaba aquí. Corey se le levantó y le ayudó a quitarse la chaqueta.

  —Vamos a hacer una cosa, tú ve a darte una ducha relajante y yo voy troceándolo y calentándolo, con un poco de salsa de soja, para que tenga más sabor ¿vale? Ya veras como la comida japonesa no tiene nada que ver con la china.

  La chaqueta quedó colgada en el perchero de la entrada mientras Rob trataba de animarse ante la perspectiva de un platillo caliente tras una dura jornada laboral.

  —Pero no es lo mismo —se quejó mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sofá y animaba a Corey a quedar de pie entre sus piernas abiertas, sus manos acariciando los costados del cuerpo de su novio mientras este jugaba con su cabello—. ¿Por qué no mejor pedimos de nuevo? Esta vez algo que no sea asiático. Por una vez que nos saltemos la dieta no pasa nada. Después de todo es Halloween.

  —Está bien ¿Qué te parece si llamo al nuevo restaurante mexicano?

  —Hecho.

  Saltarse la dieta una vez al año, no hacia daño.

 

2.

 

  Corey abrió la puerta del piso y salió con dos bolsas, una en cada mano. En el rellano de la escalera aún quedaban restos de envoltorios de caramelos y el señor Adams, el portero, estaba pasando la escoba. Al cruzarse con él en el pasillo, camino al ascensor, se saludaron escuetamente. Mientras esperaba a que la cabina bajase del décimo al quinto piso, llegó hasta él el aroma de la colonia floral de la señora Graham, la simpática y afable, pero siempre preocupada, viuda que vivía al final del largo pasillo.

  —Buenos Días, señora Graham.

  —Buenos Días, Corey. ¿Qué, día de tirar la basura?

  —Si, se nos ha acumulado un poco estos días que han sido fiesta.

  Los ojos de ella, como buena pero inocua cotilla, escanearon la segunda bolsa que no era de la basura. Por un lateral asomaba la manga de lo que parecía un uniforme.

  —Tirando ropa vieja de paso, por lo que veo.

  —¿Esto? que va, es para el contenedor de donativos.

  —Tú y Rob sois muy amables. Siempre le digo a Mable, la señora Jenkins, que con vecinos como vosotros da gusto. No sois ruidosos, no dais problemas y siempre estáis dispuestos a echar una mano a la comunidad. No como los Smith…

  —Bueno —Corey trajo a su rostro la más amable de sus sonrisas, mientras ambos entraban en la cabina y presionaba el botón del bajo—. Tiene mucho trabajo con sus hijos, supongo que no siempre puede estar solicita y de buen humor.

  Gladys Graham chasqueó la lengua, aparentemente no estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho por Corey.

  —No sé, no sé... ese chico suyo, Ottis. Nunca me ha gustado y ahora con todo esto que está pasando…

  —¿El qué? —La curiosidad en la voz de Corey era genuina, se inclinó un poco hacia la mujer, esperando el chisme con mucha más ansia de la que proyectaba su rostro—. ¿Está pasando algo?

  —Lo de los gatos, chico... —la mujer pronunció la frase con un gran matiz dramático, estrujándose las manos frente al regazo antes de hablar—. Violeta, la señora Dwyer, dice que ya van cinco gatos en dos meses que desaparecen del edificio. Y además está eso otro, ya sabes, el niño del bloque de en frente que desapareció en Agosto. Y santo cielo, como olvidarme del cadáver del repartidor…

  —¿Perdón?

  —Si, un repartidor de comida a domicilio que apareció muerto y despiezado en un contenedor de basura del centro. Dice la policía que seguro que es algo de ajustes de cuentas entre bandas, porque era chino. Pero no sé yo.

  —Interesante.... —murmuró Corey mientras salía del ascensor y esperaba a que su vecina pasase por delante de él para sujetarle la puerta de la calle—. Y dígame, ¿qué tiene todo esto que ver con Ottis Smith?

  —Pues que Henry Hudson, que vive frente a ellos, dice que Ottis lleva desde el inicio del verano saliendo y que le ha oído murmurar algo sobre que el mundo no está debidamente colocado y que lo tiene que hacer él, empezando por los niños y los gatos. Además, su hermano odia a los chinos. Los llama pokemons amarillos de mala generación. Aunque no sé que significa eso.

  —Es un juego para niños.

  —Oh, vaya, no lo sabía. En fin Corey, que ha sido agradable charlar contigo, me voy que llego tarde al sermón del padre Harris.

  —¡Cuídese!

  —Descuida y saluda a ese guapo novio tuyo de mi parte. Trabaja demasiado…

  La mujer se alejó por la acera y Corey, después de depositar cada bolsa en su contenedor respectivo, se giró hacia el enorme edificio en el cual vivía, contando los pisos hasta aquel en el que vivían los Smith. Estuvo un rato mirando, olisqueando el aire de la calle, después volvió dentro, silbando mientras decidía subir las escaleras alegremente y hacer algo de ejercicio.

  Vaya, que igual por culpa de Ottis Smith tendrían que volver a saltarse la dieta.

  Rob no iba a estar contento.


End file.
